Tree stands are commonly used by hunters, especially deer hunters. Tree stands are mounted at an elevated position within the tree and therefore, provide the hunter with a better, wider field of view and they also position the hunter out of the normal line of sight of game animals, such as deer. Many times tree stands are elaborate permanent or semi-permanent tree stands that are made up of a permanent frame with rails or arms surrounding an occupant. However, these tree stands are both costly and difficult to mount at an elevated position. Many times, a hunter will simply leave behind the stand after the hunting trip is over or after the hunting season has concluded.
An alternative to permanent stands is self climbing tree stands that permit the hunter to ratchet the stand upwardly as the hunter climbs the tree. However, this type of tree stand must be lowered when the hunter descends from the tree. Yet another type of tree stand is a lower tree stand platform that is lashed or chained to a tree and ladders or steps attached to the tree allow the hunter to ascend or descend at will without having to physically remove the tree stand. This type of stand can be fitted with a seat; however, due to their simplicity, these types of stands do not provide means for mounting a camouflage cover or partition to hide the hunter from the view. Moreover, not all of these types of include a shooting rail or rest to assist a hunter in aiming or discharging the firearm.
In addition, those hunting stands that do include a shooting rail often have dimensions that do not permit the hunter to comfortably occupy the stand and be in a position where the firearm can be accurately and comfortably supported. More specifically, the dimensions of the shooting stands are typically too small and as a result the occupant typically can only rest an elbow on the shooting rail as opposed to truly being able to fully support the firearm and the body of the hunter.
There is therefore a need to provide an improved portable shooting rail that can be used with any number of different types of tree stands, including permanent tree stands, etc. and permit a greater degree of movement by the occupant and also permits the occupant to be hidden from view when optional camouflage is used.